


I Just Want To Know

by Tippytap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, There's a heavy focus on hands and hand holding here because, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hi! I'm gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: A little middle of the night hand holding couldn't cause any harm, now could it?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I Just Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into Haikyu a month ago...that didn't take long.
> 
> I figure this is set right after Nishinoya and Asahi rejoined the team.
> 
> This is so self-indulgent and absolutely written for me, but I hope you enjoy it too.

Nishinoya lies still in the dark silence. He can hear his teammates deep, even breathing surround him.

He's flipped on his side, hand outstretched. But he can't quite make himself go the distance.

Right next to him is Asahi. In his sleep, the other boy's hand has moved towards him, fingers unfurled, forming a cup that his own small hand could easily nestle into.

He's been staring at this hand for hours now, his eyes long ago grown adjusted to the dark. Sleep tugs at his brain, but there's no way he can just _go_ without having made a decision.

What he _wants_ to do is extend his hand the last breadth needed, tuck it up into Asahi's large one, and let the warmth from it drift him off to sleep.

That's what he wants.

But what should he _do_?

Holding hands would be awkward enough to try to explain, but what if his body betrays him even more in his sleep? He knows himself to be a bit clingy, often waking up wrapped around his pillow, but that doesn't happen _all_ the time, surely he can get away with it for one night, right?

Caught in indecision he decides the best thing to do is nothing, and retracts his hand back to his side.

As he does this however, Asahi shifts in his sleep, his arm comes out even further, and his fingers spread open. A gentle sigh leaves his chest with a soft puff.

Like a unspoken invitation.

 _Like he's searching for me_ , Nishinoya thinks, before forcibly squashing that thought.

Well he sure thinks a lot of himself doesn't he? No need to get over zealous here, Asahi's simply stretching in his sleep. Just about all of his teammates have moved or shifted in some way over the past hours, with only two of them, Sugawara and Yamaguchi, staying anchored like stones, solid and immobile.

But still…

He realizes that he's been staring at Asahi's hand raptly for the past few minutes, eyes tracing every crease, following the lines of each finger. He knows the hills of his palm, the rounding of his fingertips, down to the thickened callouses he's memorized this hand. He thinks he loves this hand.

_And the person it's attached to..._

Screw it.

Squeezing his eyes into a tight squint, holding his breath, and mustering up all his courage, his lifts his hand from the floor between them, and places it lightly, delicately, into the welcoming curve of Asahi's.

Gradually cracking one eye he observes the one next to him to see if his action has been noticed. But the recipient of his affection just slumbers on, unbothered.

A grin cracks across Nishinoya's face and the thrill of victory zings through his chest. Now satisfied, his brain sends him undeniable messages of sleep, and he is out in minutes. Unaware of the soft, careful smile that also flits across Asahi's face, and the lightest squeeze around his fingers, careful of the delicate bones.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning, it's because of something tickling his face.

He tries to ignore it, because he's so very comfortable you see. But the more the whatever it is brushes against his face, the more awake he becomes, and the more aware he is.

Aware of the fact for instance, that he cannot move.

At all.

And the reason he cannot move is because Asahi has him, arms wrapped tightly across his middle, pulling him in under his chin, his back pressed against Asahi's chest, and it is in fact his hair that has fallen into Nishinoya's face and plagued him awake.

It covers his face, and part of Asahi's shoulder, like a protective curtain. It is a sweetly scented shield, cutting them off from the rest of the room and creating a private bubble just for them.

He's going to die.

Either from embarrassment or from Asahi unknowingly squeezing all the air out of him, he doesn't know. But death is certain.

He struggles against him, but it's useless. His efforts only serve to make Asahi bring him even closer in, locking his arms definitively around him, and drawing his knees up to further enclose him.

A gust of air hits him on the back of the neck, and he can feel Asahi slipping deeper into sleep, forehead and lips brushing against his skin, making him shiver and burn in equal turns.

There's nothing else for it. He hates to do it, especially to Asahi, but come on, who sleeps this deeply anyways?

He manages to tug one hand free and immediately begins wacking Asahi on the arms with it, while also kicking his hard little heels into his knees and the tops of his thighs. He'll apologize for any and all bruises later.

He can feel the exact moment that Asahi becomes awake and alert, because his whole body tenses, before slowly opening and releasing, letting Nishinoya slither out.

Asahi is staring straight up at the ceiling, a red flush taking his face, starting from his neck and working up to the roots of his hair. He hears Nishinoya take a breath, about to speak, and his hands come up to completely cover his face. He doesn't appear to be breathing, and Nishinoya wonders if he's unsuccessfully trying to smother himself.

That won't do.

"Come on."

He speaks quietly. Everyone else is still asleep and that's how he wants to keep it. While tugging on the arm closest to him, until he knows he has Asahi's attention.

"Let's go running."

There. A perfectly legitimate excuse. They can get away from everyone else and have a conversation, and no one will be bothered.

Asahi doesn't respond, which sets Nishinoya to yanking on his arm with even more insistence.

It still does no good.

So, glancing furtively around him, he clambers onto Asahi's chest and sets to work on prying his hands off of his face. When he finally succeeds, he bends down and presses their foreheads together.

"Right. You listening?"

Asahi just nods. Everything's kinda blurry this close up, and his eyes are starting to cross from the strain.

_"Let's. Go. Running. So. We. Can. Talk. Got it?"_

Another nod.

"Good."

He, very gently, knocks their heads together then slides off and lightly, carefully, crosses the floor, taking care not to step on any of his teammates.

He waits for Asahi in one of the hallways, and together they slip out into the early morning chill.

The doves in the trees are just beginning to coo, and the dew is clinging cold and heavy to the ground, soaking through the sides of their running shoes.

Breathing in the air flowing crisply to their lungs, they run in silence, almost frightened of what will happen when their thoughts finally break out into the quiet.

It turns out that it's a lot harder to be brave in the new morning light, than it is in the cozy in-between haze of sleep.

It's on their second lap that Nishinoya decides to square up.

He _is_ the guardian after all. Especially when it comes to matters involving Asahi.

He takes pride in that position, and the responsibility it entails, so he can afford to be a little braver, a little bolder, pushing forward that extra, necessary step.

So he trots ahead, plants himself in front of him, and crosses his arms firmly across his chest, locking his gaze onto the other boy's face. Asahi's eyes and hair glowing warmly as they are caught by the tendrils of the sun.

Nishinoya tips his chin back, and prepares to speak, throwing doubt and consequences to the wind.

But an observation derails him.

_He looks so very beautiful in this light._

He swallows, but his mouth has gone dry and his mind's run off without him.

_He's kind and gentle…and timid. But he's strong, and tough as anything when our team needs him to be. I love to watch him. Just watching him play, or talk, or anything at all... I'm never so happy as when I'm with you._

He's fully gaping now, making Asahi more than a little uncomfortable.

But Asahi's long hair has come fluttering out of his bun and ghosted over his cheek, so Nishinoya is plummeting fast and nothing can save him.

_I REALLY want to kiss him._

He needs to say something, _anything_ before the moment of opportunity passes and they lose their chance. Half of his mind is stalled out while the other half is screaming.

_Say something!!_

And he finds he can't.

"I'm sorry!" Asahi blurts out, beating him very much to the punch and causing a little jolt of surprise to shake through his bones.

"I just…just…"

He sighs in a forceful huff, ducking his head and releasing his courage.

"...and then... then, you _did!_ Y-you touched me."

He twists his hands together, fingers rubbing over the palm, the memory of that touch still strong and burning.

"I was so happy then."

A half smile flits across his face before he catches himself, and his head jerks up again.

"But I only meant to hold your hand. I swear!"

Nishanoya blinks at him for a moment.

"But. You wanted to? You _wanted_ to hold me, so close to you?"

He cringes as he says this, because the words sound so awkward and unromantic in his ears, but they are the only ones he can find.

"That's why it happened, right?"

There's a touch of desperation now.

_Please let it be true. Please, please, please. I care for you so much. Care for me too?_

"Yes."

Asahi's voice is very small, as though he's admitted to something terrible, and not just made Nishinoya's strongest wish come true.

"That's why it happened."

He swallows audibly, and Nishinoya's eyes follow the rise and fall of his Adam's apple.

For a brief moment it is the absolute center of his vision. He understands that Asahi needs to take his time with this, but he's very much starting to shake apart inside.

"I think…I think I may really love you."

He stands there, heart laid bare on the ground between them, and waits for the verdict.

Nishinoya's hands have bunched into tight fists and his mind is repeating Asahi's confession in an ever loudening chant.

_yes?…yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!_

He's sure every emotion is spread out plainly across his face, his acceptance very obviously guaranteed. But also, he knows Asahi.

So he stares up at him, an incredulous smile threatening, and then flings his arms out wide.

"Well, go ahead and kiss me or something already!"

Asahi nods once, and darts forward.

Very quickly, very lightly, he drops a kiss onto Nishinoya's cheek, at the very corner of his mouth. Then just as quickly he pulls away, still new and bashful.

"Was that alright?"

It's a small first kiss, not anything like he had been imagining. But Nishinoya's face heats anyway, and as his fingers involuntarily trace over the spot, feeling his skin buzzing with energy, he decides that he likes them quite a lot and would want another one, please.

Asahi is nervously waiting for him to respond, so Nishinoya steps forward into his space, reaches up to cup his face in his hands, and plants a kiss right in the middle of his forehead.

And then another on his cheek in the same way that he had recieved his, because they were nice and Asahi deserved to know how candy sweet that felt.

"I like you, _SO MUCH_."

He tucks a fallen strand of hair behind his ear and grins in that maniac way he's always suspected Asahi loves.

"And I can't wait to show you just how crazy I am about you."

He grabs Asahi's hands and laces their fingers together. He squeezes, and then plants delighted, claiming kisses on each knuckle.

"Over, and over again."

He leans up on his toes and presses a very light, warm kiss to Asahi's lips, reveling in the way he can make his cheeks flush so easily.

"For a very long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Was this completely self indulgent project written just for me to project upon?
> 
> …no
> 
> Shut up.
> 
> I'm not lonely.


End file.
